


Accidental Meetings

by sad_gay_and_lonely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meet-Ugly, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_gay_and_lonely/pseuds/sad_gay_and_lonely
Summary: After a bad day Adora almost runs over a stranger in her car and drives off afterwards. Of course that stranger just had to be at Glimmer's fancy event, Princess Prom.T rating is for language.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (implied)
Kudos: 58





	1. Almost Murder and Princess Prom

Today has been a long day. Like a _long_ _fucking day._ Adora resisted the urge to smack her head on her steering wheel repeatedly as she stopped at the red light. 

Her job at Walmart customer service was certainly not for the patient. It mostly consisted of people shouting at her for things she had literally no control over. That was all much harder to deal with when she was running on two hours of sleep and an unhealthy amount of caffeine. 

Usually, Adora prided herself on being able to control her feelings and put other people first, but absolutely not today. Adora just wanted to go home and curl up on her bed and cry for an hour or scream at the top of her lungs. Maybe both. 

The light turned green, meaning Adora could slam her foot on the gas and try to make it home without passing out. Her vision was starting to get blurry, probably from the lack of sleep. This caused her to not be able to stop before almost running into a blur on the road. 

She blinked her eyes and shook her head. Adora looked out her windshield and saw a girl with a terrified look on her face just in front of the car. Adora, quite uncharacteristically, rolled her eyes and honked at the stranger. It took a moment for the other girl to take the hint and move out of the way. 

Adora flipped her off before driving away. When she got to her apartment that night she went straight to bed, waking up ten hours later to be mortified by her rude actions. 

___

It had been a few weeks since what Adora dubbed the “Road Rage Incident”. She definitely felt bad, but it wasn’t like she would have to see the stranger again. Plus she learned to not stay up until 6 am reading fanfiction. 

A car honked outside of Adora’s apartment. She looked out the window and saw Glimmer’s car waiting for her. She ran out the door and made her way down the staircase only tripping a few times, which was pretty good considering she was her clumsy self and in heels. 

Adora flung the lobby door open and walked up to Glimmer’s car. 

“Adora! Get in! We’re gonna be late!” Glimmer yelled out the rolled down car window. 

Adora snorted. “Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” she asked while sliding into the passenger seat. 

Glimmer pouted slightly before brightening up as she looked at Adora’s dress. “Oh my god, you look Gorgeous!!” The blonde girl was wearing a golden dress that cut off half way down her calves with a slit in the side paired with some black heels. It wasn’t usually her style but hey, they were going to a fancy event. 

“Thanks! So do you by the way.” She said while looking at her friend's shorter light blue dress. “Excited to see your mom?”

Glimmer nodded and beamed as she started the car. Yearly their group of friends and family get together at some overpriced venue and eat expensive food while sipping on wine. They call it the “Princess Prom”, it was being hosted by Frosta this year. 

This was Adora’s first year attending. Usually she had some excuse not to go, when in reality she’s just insecure to go to a fancy place filled with people Glimmer adored. Adora just wanted them all to like her so much. 

“Aren’t we supposed to pick up Bow?” Adora asked as Glimmer passed his apartment building. 

Glimmer’s hands tighten on the steering wheel causing her knuckles to turn white. “We _were_ _supposed_ to but then he decided to go with Perfuma.” Glimmer said in a voice an octave higher than her usual one that had rage seeping out of it. 

Adora nodded and quickly changed the subject, not wanting to upset her friend anymore. They talked about random things the rest of the twenty minute drive. 

Once they pulled in front of the venue the two girls rushed out of the car. They ended up being fashionably late, but it was hopefully fine. 

As they pushed the doors open Adora was greeted with a crowded room with tables pushed to the sides. There was a chandelier in the middle of the dancefloor, which many had already gathered on. It seemed as if food was yet to be served, meaning Adora and Glimmer were mostly off the hook. 

Adora was stunned by the extravagance of the event. Even the few weddings she had gone to were much less fancy than this. Her nervousness increased more and more. How the hell was she supposed to know what fork to use?

Glimmer, who didn’t seem to be surprised at all, stood on her tiptoes and looked around. She spotted her mom and rushed over to her. Adora could never imagine what it would be like to actually want to see her parents, she had grown up in foster care herself. 

With Glimmer abandoning her, Adora started to wander aimlessly around. She saw Bow dancing with Perfuma and decided it was best not to disturb them. Same with Glimmer and her mom, who seemed to be scolding the pink haired girl for being late. Glimmer just rolled her eyes slightly in response and bounced to another topic. 

Adora awkwardly made her way to a table at the side of the room. There was a bowl filled with a dark red liquid, that Adora assumed to be punch. She filled a glass and took a sip, confirming her assumptions. Her eyes continued to roam the room as she drank her punch until they landed on a familiar figure. 

The girl was wearing a red suit with black boots. She had short, dark brown hair that stuck up in all sorts of directions. The dark skinned girl carried an elegance about her that Adora’s mind, very unhelpfully, thought was pretty damn attractive. She didn’t know why, but she knew she had seen this girl somewhere before, but where?

_ Oh. _

_ Oh shit.  _

Of course it had to be the girl who Adora almost ran over in the “Road Rage Incident.” Adora, stunned, continued to stare at the other girl with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

The girl turned around and spotted Adora gaping at her like a fish. After a moment of looking inquisitively at the blonde she burst out laughing. She waved goodbye to a girl with white hair and a red dress and another with giant purple pig tails and jogged up to Adora, still laughing. 

Once she reached Adora the stranger dubbed over laughing again and spoke after a minute. “So we meet again! The girl who almost killed me!” she said rather cheerfully. 

Adora snapped out of her stupor and tried to form some sort of a sentence. All she got out was a meek “Sorry?”

That caused the other girl to fall into another fit of giggles. “So, almost murderer, you have anything better for me to call you?”

“A- Adora.” She replied while shaking her head slightly. 

“Well, Adora, can I ask why exactly you decided to almost run over me with your car?”

That finally caused Adora to gain some of her composure back and cover her face with her hands. “Ugh. I’m so sorry. I was driving home from work and got like, no sleep the night before. I promise I’m usually less of an asshole.”

The dark haired girl nodded and decided to take some pity on Adora. “It’s fine, I get it. Besides it’s not like we're actually at my funeral right now so no harm done.” she said with a smirk on her face. 

“I - uh- yeah.” Adora replied sheepishly. She realized the stranger had no intention of leaving anytime soon and Adora couldn’t seem to dislike that. “What’s your name then?”

“Catra. I know, it’s weird, but whatever.”

“It’s unique. Beside’s my name is Adora, I’m not one to talk.”

Catra laughed. “So princess, you dance much?” She asked in a flirtatious tone. 

Adora felt herself blush slightly. “I can’t say I do. I usually just end up harming myself or others around me”, she laughed. 

“Sounds fun, besides I’m a good teacher.” Catra plucked Adora’s drink out of her hand and set it back on the counter before holding a hand out to the blonde. 

Adora, completely shocked, reached out her shaking hand and put it in Catra’s. She led them further onto the dance floor and took Adora into her arms. “Put this hand here”, Catra said while placing Adora’s left hand around her neck, “and this one here.” She took Adora’s right hand into her own and placed her other hand on Adora’s waist. “Ready?” Catra asked with a challenging glint in her eye. 

“As I’ll ever be.” she joked. Catra smiled and started to slowly spin them in a circle. Adora hyper focused on every part of her that was touching Catra. Really, they were far too close considering they were practically strangers. 

Catra dipped Adora down and they locked eyes. The dark haired girl bit her lip before pulling Adora back up. Of course, Adora had to ruin the moment by stepping on Catra’s foot. “ _ Shit _ , sorry.”

“I’ve felt worse, princess. Specifically by your car.”

“You’re never gonna let that go are you?” Adora asked with an amused smile gracing her lips. 

Catra dramatically scoffed, “It was traumatic! I saw my life flash before my eyes!” 

Both girls giggled before Adora tripped and fell even more into the shorter girl. Catra caught her before Adora could push them both onto the ground. 

Adora lifted her head to meet eye’s with Catra. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close their faces were. “I- sorry”, she whispered. 

Catra bit her own lip again and brought her hand from Adora’s face to cup her cheek. “Can I kiss you?” she whispered in return. 

Adora suddenly completely forgot how to speak. A small whimper came out of her throat before she decided to just nod. Catra brought her lips to Adora’s and pulled back after only a few seconds. She checked to make sure Adora was still consenting before bringing her lips back to Adora’s and kissing her deeply. 

After Adora thought things could never get better she remembered that humans kind of need oxygen. She pulled back and smiled at Catra who was smiling right back. From somewhere behind them Adora heard Bow and Glimmer wolf whistling at them. 

Adora chuckled and rested her head on Catra’s shoulder, She slightly kissed her neck. Catra shivered, causing Adora to giggle again. 

“So, think I can get your number?”

“Of course you can ‘almost murderer’.” 

They laughed and continued swaying to the music. Maybe the “Road Rage Incident” wasn’t as bad as Adora originally thought. 


	2. Party Crashing and Sleepy Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's a hopeless romantic and we all know it.

Adora nervously picked at her cuticles, a habit she hadn’t grown out of in all twenty years of her life. Catra was supposed to pick her up from her apartment in about ten minutes, meaning Adora had time to sit on her couch and silently panic. 

Her and Catra had been dating for about a month now. They weren’t anything official yet, but both girls felt it was heading there. Even though this was what, their twelfth date, Adora still felt nervous. 

A quiet knock at the door brought Adora out of her thoughts. Had it really already been ten minutes? Adora stood up and checked her outfit in the mirror - jeans, a tucked in T - shirt, and Doc Martens - and walked up to the door. 

Adora took a deep breathe in and out before opening the door. On the other side stood Catra, wearing an ‘MCR’ T-shirt and black ripped jeans with a belt chain (yes, Catra was pretty emo, and yes Adora liked it more than she would like to admit). 

Catra smiled when she saw Adora. “Hey Adora, ready?”

Adora rolled her eyes affectionately, “Where are we going anyway?” She asked, grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys before stepping out and locking the door behind her. 

“Well, princess there’s this thing called a surprise. Don’t know if you’ve heard of it -”

“Okay, I get it!” Adora laughed. “Why do you call me princess anyway?”

Catra shrugged as they walked down the stairs. “Seemed appropriate. You definitely look like a princess” she said with a wink. 

Adora blushed slightly as she thought for a moment. “Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Why not both?” Catra held the lobby door open for Adora. 

“You treat me too well” Adroa said with her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“Don’t I?” the dark haired girl replied, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in Adora’s statement. 

Adora scoffed and slid into the passenger seat of Catra’s car. A few seconds later Catra placed herself in the seat beside Adora and started the car. 

The girls continued their banter as Catra drove them to their mystery destination. Not that Catra would ever admit it, but Adora knew how much of a romantic she was, especially when doing things like this. 

“We’re here!” Catra shouted as she pulled into a rather familiar parking lot. 

Adora looked around to see where they were. Suddenly it dawned on her. “Oh not, you did not.”

“I absolutely did.” She replied with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

Currently Adora and Catra were seated in the parking lot of the venue of Princess Prom, but this time it wasn’t their party. 

“Who’s party is this?” Adora asked.

Catra pulled a few fancy dresses from the back seat and handed one to Adora while slipping the other onto herself. “What do you think, princess?”

“We’re crashing?” Adora asked with a slightly hopeful tint to her voice. 

“Oh, we’re crashing.” Catra replied with an almost evil look plastered on her face.   
___

Catra and Adora giggled as they stumbled into Adora’s apartment. The night had been eventful. They didn’t so much end up crashing the party, but more eating free food and recreating their first dance together. The girls may also have been more than a little tipsy, but that’s besides the point. 

Adora fell slightly into Catra’s arms and she went to set her keys on the table. “Careful princess, don’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours.” Catra said teasingly. 

Adora blushed slightly but giggled some more nonetheless. Changing topics, Adora mused “Thank you, for tonight. I-uh I had a great time”, getting shyer by the end. 

“Me too..” Catra said, slightly blushing herself. 

Adora hummed in response and snuggled her face in between the crook of Catra’s neck. Adora heard Catra sigh contently above her. 

After standing there for what could have been forever, Adora pulled Catra down to sit on the couch with her. Catra let out a surprised yelp before laying down and pulling Adora to lay her head on her chest. Adora smiled and curled further into the other girl. 

“Love you” Adora sleepily whispered into Catra’s chest. 

She felt Catra tense up underneath her. Adora lifted her head, any trace of sleepiness immediately gone. 

Catra looked shocked to say the least. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open slightly. 

“I - uh - I’m so, so sorry. I h - honestly don’t know why I said that, w-we’ve only been d-dating for like a month. T-that was way too soon, r-really I-Im sorry. I don’t want to m-make you uncomfortable-” Adora rambled. Her sentence was cut short by Catra bringing their lips together. 

Catra pulled back slightly, but still stayed close. “Adora, it’s fine. I. I feel the same way.” she said with a shy smile. Then she added “Besides, we’re lesbians. Honestly I’m surprised we’ve gone this slow.” Both girls laughed. 

Adora laid her head back down on Catra with a bright smile on her face. “I love you.” She repeated. Catra laughed. “I love you.” the blonde said jokingly. “I love you” she said through her laughter. 

Catra chuckled and played with Adora’s hair “I get it, princess.”

Adora hit Catra’s arm playfully. “Say it back, asshole.”

Catra laughed before dramatically sighing. 

“I love you too, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra actually said 'Hey, Adora' in this chapter,, yay!! Also I have an idea I'm super excited for,, it's gonna be Emma Nolan/Alyssa Greene from 'The Prom' musical (the originial not the disaster Netflix movie). If you haven't watched the original I highly recommend,, it is very gay lol. I think there's probably a recording of it somewhere on youtube. So I probably will be posting a bunch of one shots with that pairing at random times for a while, because I honestly have no idea how to write Alyssa and want to practice. So if you know of any good fics with that pairing I AM BEGGING YOU PLS LET ME KNOW. I mean everything I write is pretty out of character but I'm putting some real effort into this lol. Anyway,, remember to hydrate <3 *awkward finger guns*
> 
> Shameless Self - Promo: My insta is @sad_gay_and_lonely_fanfic
> 
> leave kudos, comment, or bookmark if you feel like it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was pretty similar to my last fic but whatever. What can I say, I'm a slut for Catradora. Anyway hoped you liked it, I'll probably add another chapter to this next week :)) Also I'm so sorry I didn't have Catra say "Hey, Adora" once in this!! I can't believe myself lol. 
> 
> Shameless Self - Promo: My instagram is @sad_gay_and_lonely_fanfic
> 
> leave kudos, comment, or bookmark if you feel like it <3


End file.
